Imperial Sagittarius
Imperial Sagittarius (SAJ-ee-TAR-ee-oos; plural Sagittarii SAJ-ee-TAR-ee-ee) *Legionary Human Fighter (Archer) 6 **'Favored Class '''Fighter (+6 HP) *LN Medium Humanoid (Human, Legionary) *'Init +3 Defense *'AC '''20; '''touch '''13; '''flat-footed '''17 (+7 armor, +3 Dex) *'HP '57 (6 HD; 6d1033 + 12 Con + 6 favored class + 6 toughness) *'Fort '+7 (+4 to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments and to resist damage from suffocation); '''Reflex '+5; 'Will '+3 (+8 vs fear effects, +6 vs effects that would cause the Legionary to betray the Imperium and +4 vs all other mind-affecting effects) *'Defensive Abilities 'Legionary Discipline; 'Weaknesses 'Obediance Offense *'Speed '''20 ft. *'Melee 'mwk gladius +11/+6 (1d6+4, 19-20/x2); or dagger +11/+6 (1d4+4, 19-20/x2) *'Ranged 'mwk composite longbow (+2 Str) +12/+7 (1d8+3, 20/x3, 120 ft.); or mwk composite longbow (+2 Str) +10/+10/+5 (1d8+3, 20/x3, 120 ft.) *'Special Attacks 'Trick Shot (sunder) *'Tactics 'Sagittarii make ample use of their prowess with the bow, preferring to keep a long distance from their targets in order to fire volleys of arrows. When approached, they kite their opponents if able, attempting to maneuver their foe into melee with their Legionary counterparts. Sagitarii recognize that their greatest combat weakness is against calvary, and carry a bag of vicious caltrops to foil mounted charges against them. The Sagittarius also carries a gladius, which they only resort to if engaged in melee. Statistics *'Str '14 (+2); '''Dex '''17 (+3); '''Con '''14 (+2); '''Int '''12 (+1); '''Wis '''13 (+1); '''Cha '''8 (-1) *'Base Attack '+6/+1; '''CMB '+8; 'CMD '''21 *'Feats Deadly AimF', Endurance'B, Point-Blank Shot, Precise ShotF', Rapid Shot Sword of Xilos'H +2, Toughness, Weapon FinesseF', Weapon Focus (Longbow)'F **'Notation ' B'Bonus feat, '''F'Fighter bonus feat, 'H'Human Adaptive feat *'Skills '''24 ranks; '''ACP '-3 **Autohypnosis' +8 (2 ranks + 1 Wis + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Climb' +5 (2 ranks + 3 Str + 3 class - 3 ACP) **'Craft' '(Carpentry)' +6 (2 ranks +1 Int + 3 class) **'Craft (Stonemasonry') +6 (2 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class) **'Intimidate' +9 (+1 rank + 3 Str + 3 class +2 culture) **'Knowledge (Nobility) +7 (1 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class + 2 culture) **Knowledge (Tactics) +7 (3 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class) **Perception' +6 (3 ranks + 1 Wis + 2 Hawkeye) **'Perform (Weapon Drill) +2 (3 rank -1 Cha) **Profession (Soldier) +6 (2 ranks +1 Wis +3 class) **Sense Motive' +2 (1 rank + 1 Wis) **'Survival' +5 (1 rank + 1 Wis + 3 class) **'Swim' +4 (1 rank + 3 Str +3 class, -3 ACP) *'Languages''' Arcadian, Hadean *'SQ 'Expert Archer +1, Hawkeye +2 *'Light Load '''58 lbs.; '''Medium Load '''59-116 lbs.; '''Heavy Load '''117-175 lbs. *'Culture Corvan; 'Skills '''Autohypnosis, Intimidate, Knowledge (Nobility) Gear *'Encumbrance 'Light load (54 lbs.) *'Carried mwk composite longbow (+2 Str) *'Worn '''arrow x60, leather pteruges, mwk agile breastplate, soldier's uniform **'Belt''' dagger, mwk gladius, vicious caltrops, waterskin (full) *'Other '''While marching on a campaign, a Sagittarius will carry a fighter's kit, increasing their encumbrance to a medium load (83 lbs.). Additional Information *'Environment 'any *'Organization 'duo (2), trio (3) maniplus (4-7 and 1 Decanus Sagittarius), decuria (9 and 1 Decanus Sagittarius) *'Treasure '''NPC gear Category:Human Creatures Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:CR 6 Creatures